


Dawning

by OrganOfFlames



Series: OrganOfFlames' Pokémon Smut [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Female Ejaculation, Female Solo, Forest Masturbation, Masturbation, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn has been living with an itch for the past two days. Unable to carry on without giving it attention, she slips away to discover something about herself. Solo smut. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this little story was written in one night as a sort of drabble. I've been a fan of Pokemon for a long time and funnily enough, my first smut ever was Pokemon which I never posted and is long gone.
> 
> From time to time, I really enjoy writing short-ish drabble smut and Pokemon is a fun series to do that with so I might post more in the future, especially if people seem to like this.
> 
> Lastly, I've left out the ages for all the characters (unless I did it mindlessly) so feel free to age them as you feel comfortable with - The reason why I have chosen to not use archive warnings.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy.

 

"I'll get to work cooking then! Train hard, you two." Brock cheered, pulling out a small case filled with berries. "I'll be sure to create some tasty poffins for your Pokemon too."

Ash grinned widely, petting his furry yellow companion between the ears. Pikachu twitched his ears and squeaked his own name. "Thanks, Brock. Come on, Dawn. Let's get to training!" The blue-haired girl nodded, following behind the easily excited boy into the thick of the forest, tensing with every long step. The small, blue bird followed closely at her feet.

She slowly grabbed at a pokeball at her waist. Pulling it up and enlarging it with a press of a button, she tried to control her breathing before speaking up. "E-Er, Ash…" Her voice was shaking a little, but Ash didn't notice. "I'm… I'm going to train by myself today. You know… So I can connect with my Pokemon a little more. Gain more trust and such." She smiled weakly, staring at his uplifting face.

"Oh? Okay, that sounds like a great idea. I'll meet you back at the camp site later!" Ash waved, moving deeper into the shade of the forest. "Let's train hard, Pikachu." He disappeared into the bush. Dawn sighed, moving away from her dear friend. She should train, she knew she had a long road ahead and every bit of practice would help greatly on her quest, but something else was itching for attention.

Walking until she felt like she was a good distance away from the boy and his Pokemon, she pressed her back against a tree trunk and slowly slid down. "Ah…" She sighed, loosening the scarf around her neck. Her beanie-covered head pressed against the hard bark.

Piplup caught up. "Piplup!" She chirped, snapping Dawn out from her daze.

"Oh, sorry, Piplup…" She smiled weakly. "Listen, I'm going to need you to take a quick rest in your pokeball… We'll be training shortly and I want to have a one on one with each of my Pokemon. You understand, right?" She petted the small Pokemon softly, lifting the pokeball still in her hand up towards the Sinnoh water starter.

Before the bird could argue, Dawn returned Piplup into her ball. Shrinking it back to a small size, she dropped it to her left, dropping into the grass. The thing itching for attention was not another Pokemon, in fact, it had nothing to do with Pokemon, their moves, new battle or coordinator tactics, anything to do with them. It was all about a primal, natural instinct.

She gulped as she shuffled to get a little more comfortable, the grass tickling her soft thighs. The girl felt guilty already. Not for the act she was about to commit, she didn't think there was a need to feel guilty about such a thing. No, she felt guilty for lying to Ash, Brock, Pikachu and her own Piplup. She knew she should train, but this had been bugging her for the last two days. Her body was begging to be calmed.

Once the desire appeared two days ago, she tried to ignore it, but the following day, it came back with a vengeance. Throughout the day, she was busy helping Ash train for his upcoming gym battle and at night, she was too worried about the others hearing her that she eventually fell asleep. Dawn knew she couldn't carry on like this. She had to get some self-release.

Her fingers nervously gripped the hemline of her pink miniskirt. A brief look around later, she concluded nobody was watching. The forest surrounding her was rather dense so someone would have to walk directly in her path to find her and in such a large forest like this one, it wouldn't be likely.

Pulling her hands towards her stomach, her skirt raised up, revealing thin white panties; a pink rim at the waistline. A visible dampness had grown at the centre. With a slow hand, she explored the wetness, rolling her finger around the sensitive lips below. Even with a layer between, her body shivered in anticipation. Her breathing quickly began to increase, getting louder and heavier. Eyelids adding weight and legs shaking, her body was immensely enjoying the attention from the sentience in the attic. The pleasure was sudden and intense, even just the delicate touch was enough for her to gasp.

Her petite body wanted more. Greedy for more pleasure; hungry for her own direct touch. Without a second's hesitation, the coordinator slipped her thumbs underneath the waistline of her panties on either side. Using the tree trunk behind her to help support her unbalanced weight, she lifted her arse off the ground to let the damp panties roll to her ankles.

Now, in the middle of a forest in Sinnoh, the girl sat on the grass against a tree with her puffy, barren lips being caressed by the open air. The grass highlighting the light pink hue of her pussy. Strings of excitement had broken in the separation of the fabric, leaving the surrounding skin coated in the nectar.

Stifling a breath, her fingers homed in on the sensitive honeypot. The tips of her two longest fingers spread her lower lips while her other hand rested between her teeth, stopping herself from making loud and sudden yelps.

Dipping them in slowly, her spine curved, puffing her chest out as her eyes clamped shut and teeth dug into the soft skin. With the immense wetness of her pussy, it wasn't too difficult pushing her two fingers inside until reaching the second joint of her fingers, that's when her tightness forced her to stop thrusting inwards for now and begin to pull out.

Her pussy closing in where her fingers just were sent electricity through her body. The feeling of her fingers rubbing against the walls of her warm core caused her hips to buck forward. Dawn's mind was numbing, the sensations growing stronger by the second, but the demand was growing faster.

Her body wanted more and more. The fact Dawn barely gave herself this pleasing time alone meant her body was ordering more to persist through the likely drought of pleasure that may follow.

Temporarily removing her fingers completely, she noticed how drenched they were. Connecting ropes of her arousal hung between them. Rolling her tank-top and undershirt straps down her shoulders, she slipped her arms out and let the two layers fold over, revealing the matching bra to her panties: white with pink lining the edges.

She was hasty to remove that final layer too. Freeing her petite breasts, soft to the touch, with erect buds, highly delicate. Carelessly, she dropped the loose bra to her left, covering the pokeball of her best, blue friend. Both hands cupped a breast each and tenderly began massaging them, remember the first time she indulged in this erotic activity.

It all happened before her journey began. Home all alone, in the bath at night. She spent the whole night in that bath until she realised how cold the water had become hours later. It was certainly eye-opening, that's for sure.

Her fingers flicked over her nipples, a sweet pink colour. Thighs quivering and breath unstable, the sensitivity of the twin peaks proving it's not a joke. A small dribble of saliva spilt from the corner of her mouth as a moan broke free. "A-Ahhh~"

Eyes widening once she realised what she'd just done, her eyes quickly scanned her surrounding environment. _Clear… Clear… Clear… Okay… Good._ She confirmed in her mind, nobody was watching. Well, to her knowledge.

She needed something to stop her moans from being as explosive as they could become if she kept escalating her activity. Without a second thought, she ripped her beanie from her head and pushed it into her mouth, soaking up the excessive saliva building up.

Content that it'll work and do a better job than her fingers, she continued her lewd motions. Letting one hand go below her waist again, the same two fingers pushed back in, shuddering her thighs and legs, her head rolling backwards. Allowing herself to moan, most sounds being stopped by the headwear. "Mmm… Ah… Mn, mmm…" The array of moans were also brought upon by the mindless groping of her other hand, running over her breasts. She pinched her left nipple and felt her velvety walls tighten around her two fingers, pushing deep inside of herself.

Her personal juices left wet trails as it dripped down her thighs and arse. This much excitement was giving her body a lot of work to do.

Inside of her boots, her toes curled as her body shifted and reacted to the powerful desires. Spreading her legs wider, her hips continuously bucked against her fingers, causing them to thrust a little deeper. More saliva drenched her white beanie as moans continued to bellow from her throat.

"Mm… Oh… Ooh…" Her eyes rolled from side to side as the pleasure was beginning to build up to something and Dawn was only slightly aware of the force it was hiding.

The hand kneading her own small breasts jumped down to her needy pussy. Her body still hungry for more, she pushed her third and fourth digit together and pressed down on her bare pelvis, sliding her fingertips towards the hood of her pussy. Moving over the hood, she carefully pulled it back. Hesitating for a couple of long seconds, she slowly rubbed her fingers against the sensitive nub hiding beneath.

"AH! Ohh~" A little too loud, her moan jumped from her throat, even frightening herself. This time, she didn't care to look around and survey if anyone was approaching, her mind was in a completely different place. Her face was red, the heat rising to the top; her breathing had turned into panting, much like a happy Growlithe; and her breasts jiggled with every thrust inside of herself, even the gentler ones.

Her arse slid along the grass, slouching along the ground. Not entirely comfortable, but that didn't matter at this point.

The small clitoris vibrated with the attention of her fingers. As if her body wasn't already shaking from the pleasure, every circle her fingers made caused Dawn's small body to jolt, her head roll and arse to rise. Her back arched each time her fingers pulled out of the needy tightness. She was becoming a real mess, but the overwhelming pleasure and soon-to-be satisfaction made it all worth it.

Her body began to tense in different areas. First her legs, then her arms. Soon came her toes, locked in a curled position. The heavy panting was heating up the beanie exponentially. Her saliva was beginning to miss the beanie entirely and run down her chin.

She felt pressure inside, ready to burst at any moment. Her climax was right around the corner.

The fluids of her excitement had pooled on the grass, slowly soaking into the dirt beneath her.

She gasped, the headwear falling from her mouth, landing beside her bra. "Mmm… Mmm…! MMM!" Her entire lower half began to quiver, her legs barely being able to hold her arse up in the air any further. "Oh… A-Ash… Ash! Ash! Ash!" She cried out, her eyelids slamming shut as the pressure finally found sweet relief. A sudden stream of her sweet nectar rained down onto the grass and flowers before her. Not just one, but three long and powerful streams. Her entire body shutdown to handle the intense release. Her body felt hot all over and now she was panting harder than ever.

Rolling away from the tree, giving herself room to stretch her tired limbs, she slowly began to giggle. The excitement of this little escapade proving to be an all-time high for her. Pokemon battles and masturbation outdoors, quite a life.

Her mindless giggling ended once her mind recounted her moment of her climax. The noun that she kept repeating. _A-Ash… Ash! Ash! Ash!_ Her face had only just begun to fade from red and all of a sudden, it was beet red once more. "Gah!" She cried aloud, her eyes darting from place to place, unable to stay staring at one thing comfortably for too long.

"I can't be… No, no… Ash…" Her mind was trying desperately to work, but the haze was still clouding her thoughts for the most part. "Ash… Ash… Ash…" She whispered, but soon, she began to smile. "Ash." Then giggle. "Ash!" A deep breath later and her smile grew wider.

In a hurry, she fitted her bra back on, slipped her arms through the straps of both shirts, threw the half-wet beanie on her head, wrangled her panties back up, the wetness feeling strangely familiar, and finally patted down her miniskirt. She wiped down any saliva and other fluids and fitted her scarf back on correctly.

She then took off towards the direction Ash went. Right now, she just wanted to be around Ash. She wasn't exactly expecting to start a relationship with Ash, at least not right away, but she simply wanted to be in his presence for now.

Breathing as heavily as she was earlier, she came across Ash at the edge of the forest. Pikachu bounced from tree to tree, dodging Staravia's rapid strikes. On the side lines, Ash cheered Pikachu on, giving quick instructions from time to time. Dawn grew a wide smile as she came across the scene.

"Hey, Ash!" She waved, approaching him cheerfully.

Turning to face the newcomer, he smiled back. "Hey, Dawn." His reply was basic, but that didn't matter to Dawn. "Oh, where is Piplup?"

"Erk! P-Piplup…" Without another word, she took off back in the direction she came. "I'm sorry, Piplup!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed that. Feel free to give me a comment.
> 
> Special thanks to Fate-117 for reading over this for me.
> 
> If you're new to my work and enjoyed how I write my smut, please check out some of my other works. This is my first Pokemon piece, but I have a lot of RWBY and KagePro smut. Also a smut mini-series of Sakura Trick. Thank you and have a great week!


End file.
